


Opening Shot

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [11]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: But Anna started it, Day 12, Elsa is a stinker, Truth's Advent, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: There's a lot of the tiny things that Anna forgot over the years, but she should have remembered not to prank her sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a full blown prank war between the two, but I never managed to think of any pranks that the two would escalate to. While putting all of Elsa's books spines in on her bookshelves or making off with all the pillows in Anna's room would be inconvenient, huge elaborate pranks aren't my forte and I feel that Elsa would love huge elaborate pranks to simple ones.

Anna would never admit it, but there were a few things she had forgotten about Elsa. Some were tiny things that she didn’t mind relearning about, like how Elsa preferred early mornings to late evenings or that she tended to start with one thing on her plate and finished it off before moving on to the next thing. Then there were the flaws, the little quirks that made her human. 

Her temper for one, how long it took for it to boil. But how once it did she would be seething for days, trying to bottle it all up inside but choking that grudge. Or how she got all snooty when she was offended. Worse, how she had a habit of hiding the chocolate.

After thirteen years Anna had kinda started to put Elsa up on a pedestal as this perfect aspiring queen. With each day Elsa somehow managed to switch from that high pedestal to this dais. Becoming a more approachable sister instead of Her Majesty Queen Elsa, first of her name. However, along with those aspects Anna was quick to realize that Elsa was, in fact, a stinker.

It had been hinted at during the ball, Elsa leaving her to the mercies that was horrid ballroom dancing. It became much more obvious as they became more comfortable with each other. Then it had been confirmed when the prank war started.

It had started out innocently enough; Anna had switched out salt for the sugar in Elsa’s sugar pot. She had panicked when she realized that Elsa had scheduled an ambassadorial meeting during tea time. Anna thanked her lucky stars that it was a lady that didn’t take sugar, preferring her tea straight. That had her sweating for a good twenty minutes. 

Elsa had even managed to finish her tea with two spoons of ‘sugar’ with a straight face, an achievement for sure. One that only grew even more amusing when Elsa gave her the stink eye behind the ambassador’s back. After years of being ignored it was glorious, and reminded her of all the memorable times when she and Elsa had fought as children. Anna only smiled sweetly, asking her sister if she wanted another cup; with two spoons of ‘sugar’ of course and a splash of cream as she usually took it.

Either it was the smug smile, or the second cup of tea, but it seemed to have sparked the need for petty revenge. 

That revenge came a week later, just when she had thought the whole mess forgotten. Anna had thought that, surely, Elsa would be too mature to retaliate? She had underestimated just how much of a stinker Elsa was.


End file.
